


Seventeen

by XeriseX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: episode fic, episode s03e16
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Polska wersja fanfiction. Dostępne też po angielsku i w tej wersji na Wattpadzie. Opowiadane w perspektywie FP. Nic wielkiego, krótkie i zwięzłe.





	Seventeen

Tak naprawdę Jug ich nie zaprosił, po prostu zostawił zaproszenie na stoliku w salonie. Postanowił, że pójdą jak rodzina, w końcu tak się robi, prawda? JB opierała się temu, ale to nie od niej zależało.

Więc poszli, gdy dotarli do szkoły sala się już zapełniała. Widział swoich znajomych sprzed lat. Wszędzie słyszał rozmowy, sklejone w papkę bezimiennych głosów. Znaleźli sobie miejsca w jednym ze środkowych rzędów. Teraz czekali na rozpoczęcie, wiedział, że nie zobaczy Juga na scenie, zawsze był przeciwny czemuś takiemu.

Zaczęło się spokojnie, jak każdy musical o szkole. Była jakaś zła dziewczyna i jej świta – córka Penelope, córka Hirama i Betty. Jellybean wyglądała na znudzoną jak nigdy, Gladys również. Ale nie tylko one, spora część rodziców jakby starała się zachować miny wyrażające zainteresowanie sztuką.

Później dopiero było ciekawie, historia stawała się dziwnie znajoma, jednak nie powiedział tego głośno. Przyłapał się na żywym zainteresowaniu tym, co się dzieje z postaciami. Nie lubił musicali, ale ten mu się naprawdę podobał.

Mimowolnie szukał Jugheada. I w końcu go znalazł, na samym końcu. Nawet nie zorientował się, jak szybko czas mija. Dwa akty zdawały się trwać piętnaście minut. Wyszli wszyscy na scenę, najpierw ci, co już na niej byli, oni ustawili się pierwsi, w linii, o krok od krawędzi. Zaraz po nich wyszli pozostali, zmieszali się między sobą. Był tam Jug, obok Betty. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale też i na zrezygnowanego. Chyba grał rolę, jak wszyscy inni.

Betty zaśpiewała pierwsze słowa i znów było cicho. Zaraz po niej twardo i mało melodyjnie dodał swoje kilka słów Jug: _Brand new sheriff's came to town_. I zaczynało mu coś nie grać. Ostatnio często przebywał z Jugheadem i jego paranoiczną wręcz chęcią rozwiązywania zagadek kryminalnych i mu się to udzielało.

Jednak nie było lepiej, z każdym kolejnym wersem piosenki coraz bardziej zdawało mu się, że te dzieciaki śpiewają o sobie. Nie tyle o sobie, co o tych ludziach, którymi się stali, których wykształciło Riverdale i jego tajemnice.

W tym momencie nawet nie dziwił się, że jego syn wziął w tym udział. Do cholery, był idealną częścią tego aktu. Tej ostatniej wiadomości, którą nie aktorzy podawali do świadomości widzów, tylko dzieci przekazywały rodzicom.

Gdy z ramion zdjęli kostiumy, sztuka zmieszała się z rzeczywistością. Jug założył czapkę, Betty miała sweter z koroną, a młoda Blossom wyglądała jak ta dziewczyna, o której słyszał od Juga – chcąca rządzić wszystkimi. Widział dzieci zmagające się ze szkołą i życiem, zaplątane w coś, na co się nie pisały. A wszystko rozpoczęła śmierć Jasona Blossoma, którą pomógł zatuszować. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale powstrzymał się od ucieczki z sali, która zupełnie nie pasowała mu do własnej osoby. On się tak nie zachowywał.

Wyszli zaraz po spektaklu, argumentował to tym, że chciałby uniknąć tłumu na wyjściu. Nie czekali na Juga, wiedzieli, że nie wróci tak wcześnie. W końcu ma siedemnaście lat, on w jego wieku też starał się unikać domu.


End file.
